The present disclosure relates to a cowl design, and more particularly a cowl that directs water flow to drain holes around a main drain opening.
In prior designs, the cowl top usually has vent openings that can potentially become clogged, for example with snow or leaves. A problem may arise with water drainage. In addition, the snow or leaves may also impact an airflow path through the vent openings in the cowl to an HVAC intake opening situated under the cowl. As a result of melting snow and under normal circumstances, water drains out of the main drain opening or hole without issue. However, the region around the drain opening in the cowl will fill with water, for example from melting snow, and if a main air pathway is blocked by snow when the HVAC blower is powered on, vacuum pressure exerted by the HVAC blower will draw or pull air through the main drain opening and toward the HVAC intake. The air velocity through the main drain opening is strong enough to pick up water droplets from the drain opening and the surrounding area, and carry the water droplets into the HVAC intake. The airflow directed through the drain opening in the opposite direction as water passing through the drain opening is also strong enough to prohibit water from draining therethrough.
In prior designs, the drain opening is often located inside or adjacent a fender area of the automotive vehicle and the spacing relative to the HVAC intake is sufficient such that the potential for moisture entering the HVAC intake from the drain opening is not a problem. However, newer designs locate the drain openings more closely adjacent the HVAC intake.
Accordingly, a solution is required to address situations, such as the cowl becoming blocked and the normal air path to the HVAC being blocked, where air enters through the drain opening at a high velocity, and thereby forces water to stay in the dash upper and eventually enters into the HVAC unit through the HVAC intake beneath the cowl.